


In No Particular Order: An Event

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: As all great scientists once thought “if this is to transpire, then this shall be the outcome”. And it is with these hypothesis’ that they wrote down their findings, such as the dutiful men they were. We now take the time to observe our own hypothesis’ come to fruition, and whether or not the results are what we were first expecting, they're will be results and the unexpected consequences that follow.





	1. An Ode To Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victim

Dear pants,  
I wholly apologize for the suffering you have endured at my hands. There was not a thought it my head as I acted so rashly, and if I could travel back in time to change the event, I would. I would like you to know that your servitude has not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. You have served me well and I loved you as you were.I hope that you do not blame yourself for the ill that has befallen you, for you were only present at the time of the accident due to my insistence. I will take full responsibility and ensure that you make a full recovery by the end of this week. You are, perhaps, my favorite pant to ever lay in my drawer and I refuse to let our relationship end in such a sordid way. And so, with this final utterance of condolence, I sign my name, which I hope has become synonymous with both loving and caring.  
Your kind master


	2. A Reprimand For A Certain Tube Of Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit

Dear chapstick,  
I hope this letter finds you in improved health, as which I have come to know you in. I will be honest in this letter, for you deserve nothing less for your months of loyalty. I will admit, I am in a sorry state to see you leave us so quickly, but I must also admit that I will not be as sad as one should be to see you gone. While you have done your job with great precision and I will be hard pressed to find a replacement as likeable as you, I must regretfully inform you that you are just that. Replaceable. Unlike the pants you may have ruined for life. They were one of a kind in my heart and I will never find another pair to serve me as well as they did if they, infact, do not pull through. But I am not here to make you feel any worse then I hope you do. I am here to send you off with well wishes, and it is with those well wishes that I sign off.  
Your master


End file.
